To Have & To Hold
by r2roswell
Summary: This fic was inspired by something Grace Bowman said in the premiere ep. It takes place in an Alternate Universe, my own Ricky/Amy universe if you will.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: In the season premiere episode, there was something that inspired me to write this fic. It is a Band Geek fic (Ricky/Amy) and it takes place in my own little alternate universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I am just a die-hard fan of 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager' and proud of it **

**Part 1: Conspiracy**

After hanging up the phone with Adrian and having that dreadful conversation with her Grace dialed the number she had come to know by heart.

"Hey Ricky," she said to him.

Ricky was busy trying to look for something decent to wear. "Hey Grace, everything okay," he asked.

"I'm not sure. I just had this weird idea. I'm sure it's nothing though so forget about it."

"Okay."

"But we're still going to this wedding right?"

"Of course."

"You don't want to go someplace else for our first date?"

"Grace if you don't want to go you don't have to but I do plan on going."

Grace took a deep breath. This was her first date with Ricky and she had wanted it to be special. In a sense though what could be more special than this surprise wedding, assuming it were Ben and Amy who were getting married. Grace had heard talk around school that Ben had wanted to marry her so it made sense. They probably just didn't want people to know.

"No, I'll go," Grace answered him.

"Great. I'll meet you there at seven okay."

"Meet me?"

"Yeah," Ricky said. "I know it's our first date and you want it to be special and everything but personally I've just never been good with that stuff."

"I guess you're right. And I know I can't force you to do things that you're not comfortable with. So I guess I'll just see you at the chapel then."

"Yeah, I'll see you there. Thanks Grace."

"For what?"

"For coming, it will be nice to have a friend there."

Ricky hung up leaving Grace to look at the phone and wonder: friend? It was their first date tonight and all Ricky considered her was a friend? Something did not add up. Grace tried not to but her mind went back to the conversation she had with Adrian. What they had said better not have been true. If it was none of it made any sense. Guess time would only tell. The only one that knew the truth at this point was God. And He rarely gave direct answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Are You Sure?**

Ricky casually knocked on the door. Amy was quick to answer it. The two of them walked into the house.

The look of sadness on Amy's face didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Everything okay," he asked.

"Everything's f-fine," Amy replied.

"No it's not. I heard your parents arguing it sounded like it was coming from the garage."

"That's because it was. My dad is living there now. Everything is just complicated at the moment."

Ricky nodded not wanting to discuss it further. He knew how it bothered Amy when her parents argued.

"So is Ashley ready to go?"

Amy turned to look at Ricky, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ricky took Amy's hand. "Of course I'm sure. Aren't you?"

"Yeah I am it's just that we haven't even been out on a real first date."

"Well, consider tonight our first date."

"I'm serious, Ricky. How do I know that you're not just marrying me because of the baby?"

"Because I wouldn't do that, at least not with you anyways," Ricky said with a smile.

"You can back out if you want to, I would understand."

"Would you stop? I'm not backing out. I want to marry you." Ricky gave one of his smirk smiles to Amy, "You're not getting rid of me easily Amy Juergens."

"I had hoped not."

"Then stop worrying."

Within a few minutes Ashley had emerged from her room and the three of them made their way to the chapel. The drive was spent mostly in silence but on several occasions Ricky glanced at Amy and smiled. Down below the surface Ricky had always known he loved Amy. He had the moment he met her at band camp but because of his reputation at school he had done everything he could to deny that attraction and deny that love. When he had found out she was pregnant those feelings he buried resurfaced. Again he had tried to deny those feelings and let Grace think that he was doing the responsible thing and let Adrian think that he didn't care about Amy or the baby when in all actuality he cared more than people realized. The only person that did know about Ricky's true feelings about Amy was his foster mom, Laura. She always had a way of pegging people. Guess that's why she was a social worker.

It didn't take them that long to arrive at the chapel. Henry arrived on time alone. Ben was still upset that Amy was getting married to Ricky so he decided to sit this one out. The only person Ben wanted Amy to marry was him but clearly that was not going to happen. Henry had urged him to no avail so he went because he was escorting Ashley.

The four of them walked inside together.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the chapel, their friends were waiting. Adrian had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting next to Grace.

"I thought you said Ben and Amy were getting married," Grace said to her.

"That's what Joe said," Adrian replied.

"Then where's Ricky?"

"How should I know? You're his new girlfriend now- isn't that something you should be keeping track of?"

"You don't think he's actually going to marry Amy do you?"

"Of course not, he doesn't love her."

"Are you sure?"

Adrian was starting to get a little concerned, "You said it yourself, they can't get married because they haven't even been out on a date yet. Ricky would have to be crazy to marry Amy."

A few minutes later the doors behind the crowd opened and there stood Ricky and Amy hand in hand. Everyone was shocked because all day long they had heard that it was Ben and Amy who were getting married. Adrian started to get really upset and it was evident by the look on her face. Amy and Ricky were also shocked to see everyone there. Ricky had known Grace was going to be there only because she didn't give him a chance to say no earlier but he had not expected to see Ben's friends, his ex-girlfriend, and Amy's shallow friends.

Ricky squeezed Amy's hand to assure her that everything was all right. Amy looked up at Ricky who smiled at her. She bit her lip and smiled back. And the two of them started their march down the isle.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: To Have & To Hold

Ricky and Amy stood at the altar in front of Elbert, the reverend who was conducting the ceremony. The two of them stood close enough to where Ricky was gently touching her stomach.

Elbert began, "We are gathered here today to join Ricky Underwood and Amy Juergens in holy matrimony. A commitment that these two have made is not one to have been entered into lightly. Love brought them to this moment and it's that love that will carry them towards the future as they not only start on their lives together but as well as bringing in a precious child into this world. Now, if you please, the rings."

Ashley handed one of the rings to Amy and the other to Ricky.

Elbert continued, "Now, Ricky, take this ring and place it on Amy's finger. Repeat after me: I Ricky, take you Amy,"

"I Ricky take you Amy."

"To have and to hold," Elbert said.

"To have and to hold," Ricky repeated.

"Now and forever."

Ricky smiled at Amy, "Now and forever."

Elbert smiled and looked at Amy. This time it was her turn. "Now Amy, take this ring and place it on Ricky's finger. Repeat after me: I Amy, take you Ricky."

"I Amy, take you Ricky."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold," Amy repeated.

"Now and forever."

This time it was Amy's turn to smile at Ricky. "Now and forever."

Elbert smiled at the couple, "Now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Ricky and Amy were all smiles when they kissed. It was a kiss that had not been felt for six months since they had their first kiss back at band camp. That had seemed like such a long time ago.

Elbert finished after Ricky and Amy were done kissing. "I now present to the public: Mr. and Mrs. Ricky Underwood."

Jack was the first one to clap and the others soon followed. Grace had slightly clapped. At this point she was furious with Ricky. She thought she was going to be going out on her first date when instead it turned out to be Ricky's wedding instead. Her parents sure had been right about him. Grace decided to put that feeling aside for the moment. This moment had not been about her it was about Ricky and Amy. Aside from their night at band camp, these two had not been on a date and yet they somehow managed to make their way towards getting married. Grace looked over at Alice wondering if she might know the statistics on how rare that sort of thing was. A thought for another day.

(Pan out- END)


	4. Deleted Scene

**Deleted Scene:**

After Adrian and Grace's conversation in the chapel Adrian got up from her seat and walked out. Sure enough there he was standing next to Amy and holding her hand. Adrian walked up to them.

"I need to talk to him," Adrian said to Amy.

Ricky looked at Amy, "It's okay," he said to her. "I'll just be a minute."

"Sure," Amy replied back to him.

Ricky and Adrian walked outside.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Adrian said shouting at him.

"I'm getting married."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with Amy," he answered.

"Oh please, you are not in love with her, you just think you are."

"Believe what you want but I do love Amy. I really love her."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right. You don't know what we have between us."

"Then why don't you explain it to me?"

"I can't, it's personal."

"Since when did being personal ever matter to you?"

"Like I said, you don't know what Amy and I have between us."

Adrian threw up her hands, "You know what, do what you want, I don't care. If you want to marry her then marry her, if you want to tell yourself you love her then by all means do it but don't expect to come crawling back to me if things don't work out because I am not going to be around to pick up the pieces."

And with that Adrian left. Ricky looked at Adrian one last time and then made his way back inside.

"You okay?" Amy asked him.

"I'm great," he said to her. Ricky wrapped his arms around Amy, "I love you Amy. Let's get married," he smiled.

Amy smiled back.


End file.
